Last Fight
by Yamamuri Sadako
Summary: Dib gets caught by Zim. Lifehouse rocks! My frist fic, I'm so happy!!


Last Fight  
By Invader Pez  
A/n: I was feeling rather down when I wrote this... I was sad.... I can't   
remember why though... Anywhy, :coughs: Dib's POV. Sorry Dib fans.... this has   
uh.. well read and see... FLAMES WILL BE USED TO TOAST IRKEN MARSHMELLOWS!!   
People who don't like the band Lifehouse just shut up and read!  
  
I can't belive it... it's finally happened.... Zim's caught me. I know that no   
one will save me now. Gaz wouldn't go through that again, she saved me once,   
that was a one time offer I'll never see again. I should probably relate to you   
just how I became my enemy's prisoner. So here I go...  
If shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine  
If it had a home it would be my eyes...  
It all started yesterday, after skool, I snuck over to Zim's house, only then to   
make it down to the dark underground part of his house I'd seen only once..... I   
was suprised that Zim wasn't there, he was normally so proective of this   
place... this lab that he worked so hard to keep hidden from Human eyes. I was   
starting to get suspsious, only to find Zim behind me, binding me togather with   
ropes made of pure light, I didn't even notice until I fought to move my hands.   
I couldn't... I was hopeless.  
Would you belivie me if I said I'm tired of this  
Now here we go now one more time...  
Zim shoved me into a prison cell made of the same light I was bound with. As the   
cell door sealed, my hands were freed. Zim laughed as I ran to the door, when I   
touched the light that made the door, it caused me nothing but pain, I screamed,   
knowing that it was in vain.  
" Screaming will get you no closer to freedom, Dib." the alien hissed, cackling.  
I tried to climb your steps  
I tried to chase you down...  
" You know you can't get away with this..." I told him. " My paranormalist   
comrades at the Swollen Eyeball will know I'm missing...."  
" You lie!" Zim spat, his eyes narrowing, surveying me as though he were trying   
to see through me. " That little club of yours finally got rid of you... I know   
because I stole all of your things to stop you from telling the others about me!   
I was the REAL one who got rid of you... and you'll be the first one of your   
kind to be exprimented on."  
I tired to see how low I could get down to the ground  
I tried to earn my way...  
I gasped, knowing that if I gave in, I would die for the sake of Zim's plans. I   
wouldn't let him get away, I couldn't.... Then I realized I was defenceless.   
Nothing.... no sort of weaponary. While Zim had labs, and lawn gnomes on his   
side. The alien cackled.  
" Sleep tight Dibby," Zim said. "Your doom begins at dawn."  
I tried to change this mind  
You better belivie I had tried to beat this...  
That night, I couldn't sleep. I stared out my cell window. It's dawn now... I   
lie on the steel floor of my cell, wishing I could be anywhere but here....   
When will this end?  
It goes on and on, over and over and over again...  
I want to go home... I don't care if Dad's working, I just want to say   
goodbye... I want Gaz to know that I'm sorry for being a dork.... I don't want   
to die now....  
Keep spinning around, I know that it won't stop  
Till I step down from this for good...  
Zim leads me now, to a table I so want to see him on in my place.... An autopsy   
table...  
I never thought I'd end up here, I never thought I'd be standing were I am  
I guess I kind of thought it would be easier than this, I guess I was wrong...  
I have no choice but to obey... like a mindless slave. I'm being strapped to the   
table tightly. Zim's smiling evily, happy that I'm not putting up a fight...  
This a sick cycle carousel  
This is a sick cycle yeah...  
My last fight... This is all a dream. Someone please wake me up.   
A/N: Wheee, it's done! Yes, the present tense part is Dib's thoughts as he gets   
bound to the table, wishing that this was all a bad dream. It's not... I've seen   
Nightmare on Elm Street too many times. (O)-(O)  
Fan stuff 


End file.
